


[Podfic] Show Me Where My Armor Ends

by Hananobira



Series: Life, Love, and Language [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Canon Compliant, Languages and Linguistics, M/M, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: Learning a second language is like learning to skate, Yuuri thinks. He is no genius, no Victor Nikiforov or hyperpolyglot, has little to no natural talent. His legs give out and he pops his jumps; his tongue betrays him on R’s and L’s, defiantly curling into the wrong shapes.





	[Podfic] Show Me Where My Armor Ends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Show Me Where My Armor Ends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778718) by [queenieofaces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenieofaces/pseuds/queenieofaces). 



Notes and acknowledgements: Thanks to queenieofaces for continuing to give me permission to record this series, even though she should know better by now. And thanks to Paraka and Jinjurly for hosting.

My gratitude as well to @iv0611, @theslaingod, and @idellaphod for suggestions on how to improve the cover art. It looks much improved over my early solo efforts!

Original Fic: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/10778718>  
Length: 01:10:22

Paraka: [MP3 (65 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Show%20Me.mp3) or [M4B (49 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Show%20Me.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: Check back later.


End file.
